The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fire protection sprinklers are commonly mounted to ceilings of residential and commercial buildings. Such sprinklers are often housed within an opening in the ceiling in such a manner that the sprinkler does not protrude below the surface of the ceiling when not in use. A decorative cover plate assembly may be installed over the opening in the ceiling to conceal the sprinkler, improving the aesthetic qualities of the sprinkler system.
In response to heat from a fire, solder holding the cover plate in place melts and the cover falls away from the sprinkler and the sprinkler trigger mechanism is then activated by the heat of the fire to release a plug device to allow the sprinkler to discharge water below the ceiling. The sprinkler cover assembly may include a spring which may force the cover plate to fall away from the sprinkler once the solder begins to melt. Such springs are often difficult to install, and difficult to properly align within the cover plate assembly.